


【KK】甲方乙方

by MoineauQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoineauQ/pseuds/MoineauQ
Summary: 一小时写作产物，限时摸鱼，写哪儿是哪儿。
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

-1-  
堂本光一的公司找不到人做方案是有原因的。  
请问谁会喜欢一个想要五彩斑斓的黑的甲方。  
这话确实言过其实，但也差不到哪儿去。  
堂本光一作为一个靠头脑一热想创意的甲方，总是希望别人从他的那个“就裁成圆的”“流线型的”“拜托你了”的指令里得到扎哈·哈迪德作品一般的成品。嘛，堂本光一当然知道自己做不出扎哈·哈迪德那种水平的作品，但他最终也在要求乙方不计其数的推翻重来了获得了令自己满意的成果。

然后把这些作品  
卖了个好价钱。

这也就是为什么业界一个个把堂本光一恨得要死，却又勉为其难的接下他依赖的原因。  
“嘛，别的我没有，钱我有的是” 堂本光一如是说。

亲友长濑曾经问过他为什么不培养一个自己的团队专门负责落实。堂本光一盯着屏幕手都不停，“诶~因为很麻烦啦，又要报税什么的，我不懂那些。”长濑智也暗骂你放屁，你自己的税也是请会计师理的，哪用得着你自己做。“再说了，合作久了，他们就会知道我的喜好，然后就会故意按照我会喜欢的样子落实。那不就没有新意了？”

长濑智也深以为然，开开心心地跟着堂本光一接着打游戏。  
后来堂本光一就认识到问题的严重性了

整个东京，没有一家工作室愿意接他的企划  
“堂本先生，您看我们也不容易，现在劳动方式改革，关心员工的心理健康也算是我们工作的一部分。您这个案子，压力太大了，我们员工做不了。”  
“需要加钱？”  
“不是的堂本先生，我们员工说了，给多少钱都不接。您试试别人吧。”

一连碰壁了十七八家，终于有一个看不过去的说漏了嘴。  
“这么着堂本先生，你去ins关注一个叫ENDRECHERI的人，是个很不错的视觉艺术家。我看他最近发了状态，说准备在东京开工作室了。你可以趁着还没暴露…不是…新人正好需要项目的时候去问问看。”

堂本光一满嘴答应，行啊行啊，有那人的名片吗？  
对方一愣，堂本先生，你不会是，没有Instagram吧。

哎，这不是巧了，堂本光一还真是没有Instagram。  
现在的就像是地铁上看不清手机的老年人一般，眯起眼睛看看这都是点啥。  
好在注册方法也不太难。  
手机邮箱验证码一气呵成  
“啊我真是个天才”堂本光一自我感叹道。  
什么用户名什么的都不需要，头像没有也无所谓，简介不填也可以。全部跳过，直奔搜索栏敲上ENDRECHERI。一边敲还一边吐槽，这啥玩意啊，还是cherry。没问题吧。  
搜索结果赫然出现了一个三角头像的，嘛， 我们暂且称呼为用户吧。  
堂本光一点进主页看了看，第一条信息就是工作室的公告。看来没找错人，堂本光一小手一动，免费的小红心点一点，最后点个关注，俗话说的好，关注主播不迷路嘛。

于是堂本刚的手机上就出现了200多条点赞提示，还有一条私信。  
“你好，在吗。我挺喜欢你的风格，有个活能接吗。你开价我出双倍。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbgy： 在吗？看看B…毕业作品？


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

是日，堂本刚正露着半拉奶子不是半拉膀子在工作室里开开心心地吃hotcake，手机上的提醒叮叮咣咣地响起来，打开手机还以肉眼可见的速度增加，完全来不及上滑。这给堂本刚吓得，万一手机换坏了不久得换iPhone11了吗，啧，多费钱。

然后他打开电脑下单了内存最大的11 Pro

刚下完单他就笑不出来了  
因为他手机好了。  
而且还多出一条莫名其妙的私信

“你好，在吗。我挺喜欢你的风格，有个活能接吗。你开价我出双倍。”  
这看起来跟约P软件上“在吗，看看B没什么两样”

嗨，咱们是艺术家怎么能这么庸俗。  
于是堂本刚反手就把人拉黑了。

但计划没有变化快。  
又一条私信的趁着空调轻飘飘地显示在了刚被堂本刚宣告退休的手机上。  
“定金给付70%，材料钱另算。不急，看你时间。”

堂本刚犹豫了一下  
“嗨，还不认识呢提什么钱啊，太客气了。约个地方见一面吧。看看什么项目。”

堂本刚是真缺钱。  
这不是不买手机就能解决的事儿。  
开工作室办展，能盈利之前堂本刚面临着很大的资金缺口。而且，自己之前一直在国外学习游历，跟国内的艺术资源根本不熟。就算是能力比别人强上一截，想要在东京圈里打出名气，没有个一段时间根本积累不来。这才是堂本刚发愁的地方。以前自己总是仗着一堆艺术家朋友护着，不是自己看得上的项目就不接。说白了，装置艺术这玩意，有什么看得上看不上的，做出来的成品没个新意都开不了展，纯属靠眼缘。现在这个境地可不一样了。母亲生了一场大病，身体虽说恢复地不错，但比起以前总还是虚弱了不少。这才让堂本刚下定决定回了日本。

艺术家吗，自由，那都可以创作。  
他自我安慰道。

不过现实马上就给了他一拳。  
房价可太他妈贵了。  
无奈堂本刚只能在郊外忍痛租了个厂房做studio，又忍痛买了辆二手车。  
怀着沉重的心情，开车去超市采购生活用品。  
结果愉快地搬空了半个超市。

一来二去堂本刚攒下的钱也花得差不多了。手机换新就当是给自己最后的放纵。刚准备想办法找点活干，机会就来了。

怕不是和人傻钱多的吧。  
堂本刚把见面地点约在了自己一直想去但是没有去成的昂贵咖啡店。

他早到了半个小时，但是一直在那家店面前透过橱窗观察着。希望借此知道对方是个什么样的人。

你看那个穿的花里胡哨的，绝对不是。  
穿西装的？应该很懂行情，也不是。  
更不可能是女性了，现在还有小姑娘不玩社交网站吗？

你以为是堂本刚侦查能力一流吗？  
不，是兜里没钱，收敛一点弟弟。  
不然现在的堂本刚怀里肯定抱着珍珠奶茶可丽饼芝士热狗三明治。  
可他没有所以他抬手看了看手表，差不多快到点了，又是堂本刚定的位置，赶紧进去等着比较重要。  
然后他点了一杯花里胡哨热量最高的咖啡，作为支撑他见甲方的心灵支柱。  
但心灵支柱支柱这玩意吧，它妙就妙在不知道这玩意啥时候倒。

“你就是ENDRECHERI？你好，初次见面，我是堂本光一。是我给你发的私信。”

哗啦一声  
支柱倒了。

还要啥支柱啊，就凭这长相谁不愿意跟他一起工作啊。  
干！  
这活我当然干！


	3. Chapter 3

-3-  
堂本刚内心火热，但是他警告自己要稳住。  
不是什么时候都能看见又好看又有钱还傻的甲方的。

侍者走过来问刚刚落座的堂本光一要喝些什么。  
堂本光一想都没想，回答道“冰咖啡谢谢”。自然地拿起递上来的热毛巾  
擦了把脸。

堂本刚感到了一丝不适。  
emmm…奈良的老大爷都没有这么干的了。我真的在东京吗？

“あの…这里的爱尔兰咖啡很好喝，不过里面是含酒精的。如果不介意的话，可以试试看…”  
“哦是嘛？”  
老大爷擦完脸一本满足，看着对面小朋友热切的眼光，和小朋友面前奶油快打到下巴的咖啡？如果那玩意还能被称为咖啡的话。  
“那就换成爱尔兰咖啡吧，对了你会开车吧。”  
堂本刚点点头。  
“那好，一会儿麻烦你帮我开回去了，顺便把企划拿走。”  
好快，堂本刚心里吐槽，还什么都没谈呢。拿什么企划啊。  
然后堂本光一把他的法拉利钥匙摆在了桌上。  
“给你拿着”

堂本刚：“失礼します”  
然后把钥匙揣了兜。  
“还想吃啥，看着点吧，我看你对这个比较熟悉”  
既然都这么说了，堂本刚就大大方方接过来点了个爽。

“对了你叫啥啊，我总不能一直叫你ENDRECHERI吧。当然你愿意的话也行。”  
“我叫堂本刚，就跟你一个读法的堂本”  
“哎？写法也一样吗？”  
“应该也一样吧，貌似Domoto也没有什么其他的写法”  
“tsuyoshi是哪个呢？是刚还是毅呢？  
堂本刚看着对方眯着眼试图在智能手机上打自己的名字，顿时心生怜悯  
“我来吧”  
对方很不好意思，“抱歉啊，我才换智能机没多久。叫他竟然还能出声，真是吓了我一跳。”  
“你是说hey, Siri? ”  
“ 对对对就是那个。”  
“我第一次用的时候也下了一跳呢，好啦，给你。”  
堂本刚顺手把自己电话也存了进去，机智。  
“哦，ありがとう！帮大忙了。”堂本光一就着端上来的咖啡上插的细管啜了一口，“哇，うまい！”

“对了，光一先生，您还没跟我说您要做的是个什么样的项目呢？”  
“啊，对啊。怎么说呢。这个项目吧，纯是我个人的一个想法。我想打破空间的界限，就是如果空间失控会怎么样。就是你突然可以沿着这个房子的地方行走，横梁也可以，墙壁也可以。”  
“emmm…想法挺好的，多大场地呢？就这一个主题还是里面有几个不同的话语组成了一整个片段。”  
“emmm…嘛，这就是你的工作了。我不擅长做软件，示意图也做的一般。但我知道怎么改，所以你的工作基本就是把我脑袋里想的，实现出来。”

堂本刚插了一块厚多士进嘴，嘟嘟囔囔，钓凯子归钓凯子，聊工作的时候堂本刚还是很专业的。  
“所以你现在场地也没定，主题也没定下来，规模也没定下来。”

一定是因为酒精的关系，堂本光一这么大一人竟然被这小孩问出了一丝愧疚感。  
不知为何，他竟然有点害怕这小孩不接肯这活。

“唔…也不是不行，但前提是你要给我提供很多细节我才能知道你想要什么。描述也行，甩手掌柜那种肯定不可。所以，在设计图出来之前，我们最少两天见一次面。先把设计图做了才好定场地吧，呐？”  
堂本刚咬着叉子，亮晶晶的眼睛望着他，期待着他的回复。

“那这么说，你同意了？”  
“嘛，基本上吧。不知道为什么，你说的这么抽象我大概能明白你在讲啥。但是我有一个要求。”

堂本光一笑的一脸灿烂，都顾不得挤出来的褶子。听见堂本刚又有新要求，赶紧竖起耳朵  
“啥要求啊”  
“我家有点远，今天送完你回不去了。留我在你家睡一宿吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

-4-  
堂本光一偶尔抽点烟也喝点酒  
这桌上没有哪个人他喝不倒。  
咖啡里加的那点酒实在不够他“称作”自己喝酒了。不过今天既然有人能开车，他也没有必要非得叫个代驾回去。反正以后两个人还要相处很久，不差提前这一点半点。堂本光一舒舒服服地坐在法拉利副驾当大爷，一边问着像家里亲戚一样絮絮叨叨地问着问题。  
“刚你多大啊？”  
“家那儿的啊？”  
“在哪儿上的学啊？”

堂本刚一边开着车，有一搭没一搭地回答他。  
“比你小多了”  
“奈良人哦”  
“一直在海外，这个春天才回来。”

堂本光一丝毫没有感受出堂本刚回答中的敷衍，还孜孜不倦地提问着。  
“哪有对象没啊”  
车上开了空调，实在闷热。堂本刚索性把外套脱下来，身上只剩背心在身上。在路灯时有时无的反射下，锻炼过的小臂线条十分明显。  
“没有，不过好看就行。我不挑性别的。”

瞧瞧瞧瞧，  
这话都明显成这样的。

堂本光一竟然咽了口口水，然后说道  
“つよし你也健身啊！我们家好多器械！以后你过来就能健身了！”

我…我谢谢你八辈祖宗…  
堂本刚差点没被憋出一口血来。  
他赶紧安慰自己，没事没事，老实点好。用着放心。

堂本光一的家倒不是独门独栋，意外地住在普通的居民楼里。两个人一前一后地下车准备上楼，单元门口是密码解锁，是楼层加房间号的模式。堂本刚顺嘴问了一句，“啊嘞，光一桑你们家住几层几号啊”  
“顶层，按00就行，那一层都是。”

好，有钱人。

进了家门，原本以为会黑乎乎一片。没想到意外地亮着灯。一个圆不隆冬的生物啪塔啪塔跑了过来。只听堂本光一，咣当一声把手里的东西全都扔在地下，一把抱起了那个球。  
“Pan！！爸爸回家了哟~”

堂本刚这个才看清这是只狗，嘛，自己也喜欢，伸了手过去摸了两把

“博美？”  
“不，是吉娃娃”  
“啊~~那是挺独特的…”  
“我们pan超可爱的”  
“等一下！”  
堂本刚叫住了马上准备享受亲子时光撒手不管的堂本光一。  
“我睡哪儿啊，马上快九点了。我差不多该休息了。”  
“啊？九点都没到？”  
“我奈良人。”  
“哦”堂本光一闭了嘴，想了想  
“那你睡我房间的吧。我五点才睡呢。估计你那时候都醒了”  
？  
堂本刚的脑子先一步打出了一个问号。  
什么玩意？  
“啊…不太方便吧…”  
“啊没事没事我不介意的！你要睡衣吗？我倒是不怎么穿睡衣睡觉，不过我可以给你找两件T恤啥的”  
“别啊，挺贵的…”  
“没事，超市买的1000三件，很好穿的。”  
噗…这人到底是什么怪人啊…  
“那，那我就恭敬不如从命了…”  
堂本刚觉得这一天什么都没干但是好累…他实在是摸不清堂本光一的脑回路。  
“那你把企划给我，我睡前看一眼，有不明确的地方我们早上…”  
刚收了声，想了想改了口“你睡觉之前再商量吧。”

“就在屋子的桌子上，你自己看就好了。等一下F1要开始了。”  
“……”  
堂本光一说完这一句就抱着pan往他那张能坐下十个人的大沙发上一躺。  
不过pan到是十分不情愿陪自己欧吉桑看F1，挣脱了55kg的结实胳膊往温香软玉的Bcup那儿跑。

堂本光一刚想下地把闺女逮回来，就看见堂本刚蹲下身子抱住Pan，温温柔柔  
“Pan是不是困了呀，跟我一起睡觉怎么样啊。”  
一人一狗竟然还挺和谐。  
把狗叫回来的话也吞进了肚子里。  
嘛，好像家里多一个人，也挺好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊 钢铁直男！  
你啥时候能开窍啊！


	5. Chapter 5

-5-  
堂本刚发誓一切直到他半夜起来喝水的之前都挺好。  
他看了一眼桌上的企划，抱着狗玩了一会儿，甚至还画了几幅自己预想的草稿。  
既然主人不介意他也不介意，滚到堂本光一的大床上，甚至还打了几个滚。

一切都很好，直到他习惯性的起夜喝水。

本来迷迷糊糊还没醒透的堂本刚看到面前的画面之后揉了揉眼睛。  
然后退回屋子里，又重新出来了一次。

“堂本光一你变态啊！连狗都不放过！”  
被叫了名字的人不出意外地被吓了一跳。

“啊啊啊啊！你怎么醒了？”  
“不是，我还想问你为啥全裸呢！连个狗都不放过你还是人吗！！！”  
“我在我自己家有什么不能全裸的！我不是跟你说了我不常穿睡衣嘛！”  
“那你就日狗？”

堂本刚也是急了，什么话都往出冒。  
这什么人？？？啊？？  
他一出门沙发挡着的Pan的尾巴晃着，没想到再往出走点就看见堂本光一啥也没穿在沙发上大喇喇地躺着，Pan就像一团马赛克一样挡着他的重要部位。这个角度看起来实在不像是做了啥好事。  
谁能想到出门喝个水就能碰见这种事？真是世风日下！道德败坏！

“我没日她！”  
“那你这也算是性骚扰啊！性骚扰！！！Pan快过来！”  
Pan听见两个人越来越大声，纵身一跃就跳下沙发找了个安静的地方睡了

“……”  
“……”

争论的焦点似乎见怪不怪并不觉得是什么大事。  
堂本刚到是睡意全无。  
堂本光一面临着性骚扰的指控倒也没法再躺在沙发上，便索性站了起来。

“喂！你别站起来啊！！！”  
“我还不能站起来了？？？”

“大哥我还没睡醒呢，我真不想面对你这个晃荡的东西。”  
“这有什么？说的像你没有似的。”  
“不是，我有…那也不意味着…行了，你先把裤子穿上吧…”  
“我不穿！”堂本光一倔劲上来“我在我自己家我爱咋地咋地。”  
“行。那你明天早上也别穿。”  
堂本刚也不惯他这臭毛病，开了窗户就把裤子扔了出去。  
“喂！你想干嘛！”  
“你不是不想穿嘛。”堂本刚看他甲方一脸吃瘪，噗嗤一下乐了出来。  
“你笑啥啊！”堂本光一揉了揉他那一头猫毛，被堂本刚这么一闹困意反而开了闸一般地往上犯。“啊啊啊啊，算了我再找一条。”  
堂本刚看着气急败坏光着屁股去找衣服的堂本光一，止不住地笑了出来。

见面第一天就赤裸相见。  
够刺激的啊。

不到一分钟，堂本光一裸着上身当做最后的倔强，下身穿了一条跟被堂本刚扔出去的一模一样的裤子。拎着堂本刚的领子就往卧室拖。  
“哎哎哎哎！干嘛啊！”  
“睡觉啊，我困了。”  
“那你拉我干嘛！”  
“你不睡吗？”  
“你要睡觉我就睡沙发了啊”  
“是床不够大睡不下两个人吗？看都看过了，还怕啥啊。”后半句倒像是嘟嘟囔囔说出来的。  
“那你等会儿啊！我出来喝水的！”  
堂本光一又把人拽回吧台，倒了一杯水没好气地塞到堂本刚手里。  
“快喝！喝完好睡觉。”  
“着啥急，你困你先睡呗。”  
“放屁，你是客人我能给你扔这儿自己去睡觉吗？”  
“你知道我是客人还给我看屌？”  
“我没给你看！是你自己出来撞见的！”  
“水凉的！我要热的！”  
“事儿咋这么多”  
嘴上说着却被杯子放进微波炉里热了20秒。  
在这20秒里，堂本光一仿佛真的马上就要睡着了一样。头都开始往下沉。微波炉叮的一声，反而把堂本光一吓了一激灵。堂本刚看他是真困了，就没再跟他呈口舌之快，自己拿了水咕嘟咕嘟喝完。扯了扯堂本光一裤子。

“走吧，睡觉去”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pan：我爹，没招。他真的一点都不在乎，我是个女孩子。


	6. Chapter 6

-6-  
堂本光一这一觉睡的超他妈香。温香软玉在怀，温暖阳光在后，屋里暖气烧的正旺。迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，堂本刚正安稳谁在他怀里。嘛，睡在一个床上就是有可能发生这样的事的，

堂本光一挣扎着下了床。  
他实在舍不得温暖的被窝，但是实在顶不住饿。  
趿拉到客厅里看了看表才发现已经快中午了。不如一会儿再把小孩儿送回去，昨天听他说住的挺远的。堂本光一倒也不会做什么早饭，也就煮个咖啡，烤个面包。这点香味就已经足够把堂本刚吸引出来了。他乱着头发，怀里抱着狗。一副没睡醒的样子。跟堂本光一点点头就算打了声招呼了，一头栽倒在宽敞的沙发上，准备换个地方慢慢醒过来。

面包机叮的一声，两片面包跳出来。堂本光一又放了两片进去，然后开了灶，先在锅上放了几片培根，煎香之后又磕上两颗蛋，看火候差不多了翻了个面，但蛋黄依旧流心。两手拿着盘子在没空闲叫堂本刚起来吃饭，抬腿踹了踹摊在沙发外面圆润的屁股蛋子。  
“哎，起来吃饭，刷牙去。”  
“不是哎，是つよし”堂本刚也醒的差不多了，但并不想以唇枪舌战开启美好的一天。如果可能的话，他更希望是一个舌吻…呸…想多了啊想多了。

等堂本刚恢复了奈良靓仔的模样坐到桌边的时候，堂本光一咖啡已经喝了大半。他拿起花生酱的餐刀，小声念叨了一句开动了就老老实实开始在面包上抹酱。  
“怎么不做和食啊”  
“太麻烦了”  
“哎日本人早上不喝味增汤算什么日本人”  
“那你起来做饭”  
“我做就我做”  
两人谁也没接下一句，这句话确实太暧昧了。说的像还有下次一起醒来的机会一样，尤其是在一个什么都没发生的早上。实在是太事后清晨了。  
堂本刚先清了清嗓子，开了口  
“一会儿你有什么事儿吗？”  
“嗯？没有哦，要我把你送回家吗？”  
“啊，这是一个。你要没事儿的话咱俩把场地定了？我昨晚看完企划画了几张草稿，我觉得跟你想的可能差不多，我就先让我我朋友帮我问问都内类似的地方。早上的时候他给我发了几个备选，你先去看看，不喜欢就把这个当基准，看看能不能根据这个调整。”  
堂本光一倒是没想到这小孩做事这么利索。毕竟他是走投无路才找的堂本刚，他都已经做好了堂本刚不行大不了自己上的准备了，不就是准备时间久点嘛。没想到啊，这是捡到宝了？

“哟，那敢情好。走呗。请你喝奶茶？”  
“您还知道奶茶呢？”  
“嗨，我哪儿知道，不都是看街上小姑娘一人手里拿一杯嘛。你找地方啊，我除了付钱什么都不会。”  
“行，那等我吃完换个衣服咱就走。哦你先把我画的草稿看了。”  
“哪儿呢”  
“屋里，你企划旁边”

堂本光一趿拉趿拉往屋里走，草稿在在桌上极显眼的位置。他拿起来一看。果然有那么几分样子。空间感觉是对的，装置和人的距离感是对的。至于具体怎么互动，不需要现在考虑。堂本光一现在对这个小孩儿满意极了。作为东京都数一数二臭名昭著的甲方，第一次商讨更有这么高的契合程度已经打着灯笼都难找了，重点是，他竟然对这种不用坐在办公桌钱的工作形式感到十分适应。不用预约时间，不用严阵以待，不用相互吵架，案子进程还很顺利。这是堂本光一从业以来做的最舒服的一个项目。这让他不禁产生了思考，到底是堂本刚本人能力太强推动了进度还是因为是堂本刚两个人的合作才这么顺畅。

堂本刚知道光一一时半会儿出不来，他慢条斯理地吃完了早餐，又把餐具放进洗碗机。衣服是起来就换好的，穿上大衣和鞋子就可以出门了。他冲着卧室喊  
“光一先生，我好了，可以出门了。”  
堂本光一应了一声，也窸窸窣窣换起衣服来。  
等了一会儿，堂本刚一抬眼人都楞了。  
“光一先生你怎么不换一件衣服”  
“我换了啊”  
“屁，明明跟昨天那件一样。”  
“废话我一次买了十件可不都一样咋地。哪儿那么多话走吧，你约的几点是不是快迟到了。”  
两人拉拉扯扯着往外走  
突然堂本光一家的门被“轰”地一声撞开。  
“扣酱！你看我买到啥了！！！”  
长濑智也拿着新出的游戏盘像个猩猩一样冲进了堂本光一的家门。  
正拉拉扯扯的两人，和拿着游戏的大猩猩同时愣住了  
然后同时尖叫了起来

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊进贼啦！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊扣酱你带人回家了！”

堂本光一在两个人之间不停转头，不知道该先朝那边解释  
“啊不是…这是我…不是…啊…算了…长濑你现在家呆着，我和小刚出去一下。”  
然后公然地拉着堂本刚在震惊过渡而石化的长濑智也雕塑旁边出了门。  
长濑智也一脸不敢相信。  
自己发小开窍了？  
会拱白菜了？  
还拱了颗公白菜？


	7. Chapter 7

-7-  
堂本光一趁着把堂本刚下车买奶茶的空隙回复了长濑智也的短信轰炸。  
“扣酱我就出门度了个假你怎么就晚节不保了！”  
“你是不是被人威胁了？”  
“还是缺钱了！缺钱了找我要啊！我保你屁股一个周全！”  
“…我不是”堂本光一刚打了个开头，但又看了看窗外冲他挥手的堂本刚  
他瞬间感觉被友人逼问的紧张感一瞬间全无  
天气是如此美好  
而他接下来要跟那个人一起去看场地  
他也冲着刚挥了挥手  
刚示意他看手机  
他把回复个长濑智也的三个字删掉，打开了和堂本刚的对话框  
他想，没什么可解释的，大概就是遇到那个人了吧

“我把菜单给你拍下来了，你看看有没有啥想喝的”  
「图片」  
正看的时候堂本刚又发了一条信息回来  
“挥个屁手，赶紧选，快排到了！”  
“我想喝玫瑰奶茶加白珍珠，你最好换一个😊”

哦，对不起。  
我想多了。  
“那你再选一个你想喝的”  
堂本光一按了发送，然后把手机扔到一边。  
哼脑子里怎么就只有奶茶！  
然后完全把长濑智也的质问抛在了脑后

长濑智也：为啥我的消息已读不会？当代渣男

还没等堂本光一想起来他没回消息之前，堂本刚抬脚踢车们的声音就够堂本光一吼出来的。  
那可是老子的法拉利！！！！！  
奈良靓仔抬抬下巴示意他开门  
堂本光一解了安全带，越过半个车去给他开门。刚准备开口骂他  
“あのさ！你就不能……”  
“你就不能把手机拿开，不然没法坐啦”  
“哦好的。”  
堂本光一立起来还不到一秒的耳朵又乖乖缩了回去  
“你看！他们新出的金沙奶盖！可好喝啦！给你点的”  
写作给你点的，读作我先尝尝。

光一：“要不你先尝一口吧。”  
好嘞！  
“你看你这个盖子我拿下来喝，然后你拿吸管喝！不碍事的。”  
靓仔满眼都充满着有理两个大字。  
“无所谓，我又不嫌弃你。”  
“啊没事，这不是礼貌嘛。”靓仔尝了一口，眼睛往外冒小星星。  
“哇！这个真的好喝！！！我好会点！太有品位了。给你放哪儿？”  
“放水杯额地方就行。”  
“不现在喝吗？奶盖晃晃就没了。”  
“堂本先生，看看现在几点了。你跟人约的几点你还记得吗？脑子里全是奶茶？”  
“晚点没事的。”  
“啧，做生意讲点诚信行吗”  
“没事，咱们艺术家可以随性一点”  
“手机上自己输定位，安全带系上走了。”  
堂本刚把定位输好，安全带系上，然后拿起自己那杯奶茶，吸了满口珍珠。开始跟堂本光一说今天要去的地方。  
“唔…今天这三个地方都是专门做装置的，空间自由度比较大，也看你想怎么安排作品。说实话，纯是单项的设施，有点无聊。你去看看有没有能做的别的形式的装置，要是能互动的就更好了。那种比较好玩。”  
“你之前看过去过这几个场地吗”  
“去看过几次别人的展”  
“你喜欢那个”  
“武藏大边上那个”  
“别说是因为外面有奶茶店”  
“害，哪能啊。肯定是因为外面有可丽饼啊。”  
堂本刚说完偷偷看了看堂本光一因为不可置信而扭曲的脸  
“哈哈哈哈行了行了不逗你了。这个馆有面墙是可以移动的。这样就可以有根据你的主题调整的空间。我朋友之前在这个场子布过一次展，我来帮过两天忙。负责人什么的我也熟。”  
“那就…”  
“但你三个馆还是要看完。”  
“哎！为啥嘛！！长濑还在家等我打…”  
“不行，来不及。你到了就知道工作量有多大了”  
堂本光一暗想，为什么我像请了个甲方一样？不过堂本光一知道刚是对的。不一样的场馆会给设计师新的灵感，而且自己给作品留出很大的空隙也是想挑战一下自己从没接触过的装置形式。他的作品偏向实体造型，总是愿意用铁石做装置，总是一方面地把自己想表达的东西一股脑地交出去，交互性很差。近些年他也意识到展览不仅是艺术家表达自我的途径，也需要让参与者成为作品的一部分。这也是他同意在sns上找合作者的原因。既然要然观众成为参与者，那就要找一个了解这些观众的人。这么一看，堂本刚简直是合适到不能再合适。  
“…你会儿你去看现在正在上的这个展，有个光影的互动特别好，在SNS上很有人气的…喂！聞いでる？”  
“听着呢。不就是几个灯和投影嘛。有啥难的。”  
“虚心点吧，对方人家这几年的展质量都很稳定。哪像你这个大叔三年不开张的。”  
“行了吧小屁孩，奶茶都堵不上你的嘴。”  
“行，我也不多说。反正你今明两天就要把场馆定下来。下个礼拜一就开始画图。”  
“下个礼拜一？”  
“嗯，我看着你画。”


End file.
